Keaton
by little kitsune2
Summary: complete :)
1. A New Friend?

Hiya peeps little kitsune here with yet another story. 'Looks to see nobody listening ' sweatdrop. Sigh anyways this time it's a Zoid story mwahahahahahahahahahahaha Zoids is cool anyways on with the story Disclaimer: grumble grumble I don't want to do the frickin disclaimer stupid laws. Sigh I don't own Zoids or any characters but my own I own lynx AKA Link I don't own Leagan of Zelda, which will make a bit of a appreance in this story k I own the Link in this story because I created her. I am her god mwahaahahahaha anyways on with the story. This is about a year or so after the royal cup and everything has started over again. And Bit and Leena are 19 and Jamie has just turned 16 and Brad has teamed up with Naomi.  
  
KEATON  
  
Ding align went the bell at the dinner as the Blitz Team entered. Discussing team tactics. "We need another warrior if we want to win our next battle." Jamie said as he took a seat in the booth next to the window. "Yeah, yeah we heard you the first time Jamie, would you lay off well find a warrior soon ok?" Leena said as she sat down. "Why do you have to worry so much Jamie? It not like we need one this very second." Bit said as he to sat down and waited for the waitress to come ever so he could order. "Yeah but we need one so we can have a chance at the battle. I told you that a thousand times." Jamie said a little irritated at his team mates stupidity. "We interviewed a lot of people but." Bit said. "We would have one by now. But Leena is picky 'bout who it should be.' Bit finished as he glared at Leena. "Hey it's not my fault if they're no what I'm looking for." She said as she raised her hands up and gave Bit a slanted eye glare. "We'll just have to keep our eyes out." Jamie said as he looked out the window propping his head up with his hand.  
  
Many people were out shopping. A mother was carrying her child in her arms. Holding the child close. Many people passed by. He didn't take notice to their faces he just watched them go by. Busy with their lives. A girl passed by the window walking toward the door. He took notice to her ears and clothing. She had pointed ears. 'That's odd.' Jamie thought to him self as he continued to watch her. She wore a pair of brown boots and a pair of light blue cargo jeans. Around her left leg she wore two black pieces of cloth. On her other she wore a long chain that reached her knee. She wore a red leather belt. She wore a white shirt with a crescent moon and star on it. The sleeves were short and green. She had long blondish; orange bangs that shaped around her face and went to her chin. A few strands were dyed three different colors. They were green, red, and blue. She had long blondish; orange hair about the middle of her back tied back in a low ponytail with a blue string. She had intense dark green eyes, 'wow she cute.' His eyes wondered down tot her chest. 'She got a nice bust.' Jamie thought as he began to blush and shake his head. 'Dirty thought, dirty thought.' He thought. "Huh? Hey Jamie what's up with you?" Bit asked his companion. "Uh nothing." Jamie said as he looked back out the window. But the girl was gone. The waitress made her way over to the Blitz Team and took their orders.  
  
Ding align went the bell as a person entered the diner. "Welcome." The waitress said to the person as they entered. "Um hi, can you show me were the bathroom is? I need to clean up." The girl said as she indicated to her dust covered clothes. "Sure its right over there." The waitress said as she pointed past the blitz team to the girl's room. "Thank you." She said as she made her way to the girl's room. Dust shook off her legs as she walked. "Hey Jamie." Bit said as he nudged Jamie with his elbow. "What is it Bit?" Jamie asked looked away from the window. "Check out the cute chick coming this way." Bit said as the girl walked past them. Jamie looked over at the girl. "Hey it's that girls." Jamie exclaimed. "Huh? What girl." Leena asked. "Uh nothing." Jamie said as he looked back out the window. The girl soon emerged and was now sand free. "That's better." She said to her self as she went over to a table and sat down and looked at a menu. Jamie looked back over and watched her. She ordered and the waitress scurried off to fill it. She soon came back with only a cup of tea. The girl thanked her and took a sip form the cup. She looked over her cup and looked around. She looked over at Jamie. She made eye contact with him and smiled and went back to her cup. She soon finished, paid and left. Jamie watched her leave. "Jamie, hello earth to Jamie. You coming?" Bit asked as he waved a hand infront of his face. "Huh? Yeah I'm ready." He said as he got up.  
  
"Ung." Jamie said as he shields his eyes from the bright sun light. He looked around hoping to catch that girl. He noticed her walking away from the town toward the desert. "Hey I'll catch up with you guys later." Jamie said as he took off toward the direction the mysteries girl went. "Ok see ya later Jamie." Leena said as she and Bit walked off toward the part shop. Jamie walked faster he didn't want to loose her. He wanted to see something. If she was a Zoid warrior. They soon came to the edge of town. The girl stopped, and looked over her shoulder. Jamie made his way over to a window shop and looked in. Trying not to be noticed. She faced back forward and continued to walk out into the desert.  
  
She seemed to walk right into a blaze of sand and light. "Hey you stupid kids get away from there." She yelled as she raced over to some kids climbing on a moss-covered thing. "You can't tells us what to do lady." One kid said. "Oh but I can tell your mom you're by the desert where the bandits reside." She said leaning forward facing eye to eye with them she had a catlike grin plastered on her face. She knew they would take the threat serious. The kid's eyes went wide as they looked at each other. "A-a- are there really bandits around here?" another asked with a shaky voice. "Yeah I meet some and toasted them with my Zoid." She said as she walked over to the moss covered thing and removed the moss. It revealed a fox Zoid. It's shoulder part were a light blue as were its ears. Its legs and main body were a white. Its claws like feet were an intense gold and its eyes were a dark red. It had a gun mounted on the top of its body. It shifted and raised its body as the girl climbed to its head. "Now if you don't want to get covered in sand I'd advise you to get out of here," she shouted as she held onto the Zoids ear. The kids screamed and ran back to town. "Hehehe stupid kids." She said as she watched them run and finally noticed Jamie standing there.  
  
"Are you looking for something inparticular or you just going to stand there?" she asked. "Um well." he trailed off and looked around. 'What a weird guy.' "If you're quite done I got places to go, like home." She said as the cockpit opened. 'Um are you a Zoid warrior?" Jamie asked. "No I'm just a pilot." She answered. "Oh I was looking for a warrior to fight in the battles." Jamie said a little disappointed. "Looking for a warrior to fight in the battles you say. Well that's a different story." She said as she jumped down from the Zoids ear, right in front of Jamie, she had a huge grin on. "Names Link kokkori, nice ta meet'cha." She said as she solutes with two fingers. "Um hi" Jamie said with a sweatdrop. "My names Jamie, and I'm apart of the Blitz Team, I'm here with some of my team mates, their back in town. If you don't mind, you can come back with me and we can see if you're what we're looking for." Jamie said as he smiled. 'Nice smile, he's pretty cute.' Link thought to her self. "Ok that's sound fine but," she said as she started to walk back to town. "If this is a trap to get my Zoid," she said with a catlike grin. "It won't work because my Zoid can act on its own and defend it self so don't even try it." she said as she walked back to town. Jamie gave a sweatdrop and quickly followed.  
  
"Where's Jamie? He should be here by now its not like he was doing anything to make him this late." Leena said as she checked her watched again. "Hey you guys. I got some good news." Came a shout from behind them. "What's that? You picked up that cute girl from the restaurant?" Bit asked. "No, well sorta." Jamie said with a sweatdrop as he motioned for the person from behind him to come around. "Um hi?" Link said. "This is Link and she's a Zoid pilot." Jamie said. "She's a Zoid pilot?" Bit asked as his jaw sorta dropped. "You gotta be kidding me? A cute chick like that, a Zoid pilot?" Bit asked a little confused. "Um yeah, and I got skill to beat your ass into the ground." She said a little pissed off, that people always consider her weak because she's a girl, especially bandits. "Wow that's pretty cool. What experience do you have and do you have references?" Leena asked intrigued by the young girl. "I've got tons of experience. I went on an adventure when I was 15 and sorta going back home. I've sotra been gone for a year and I doubt my dad will be happy to see me." Link said with a sweatdrop. As she imagined what would happen when she got home.  
  
"Ok, what about reference do you have any prior experience in battle?" Bit asked. His question brought Link back from her daydream nightmare. "Huh? Oh yeah I worked for the military. Well more like forced the first time and paid the second." Link said with a little sweatdrop because she knew they would ask why she was forced the first time. "How come forced the first time?" Jamie asked an intrigued as to what happen to the girl he just meet. "It not my fault my Zoid broke down in the middle of the desert a little ways from a base." Link said turning her back to them and raising her arms up. "So I took some Zoid armor. I was going to give it back. After I got to a town and bought some new ones." Link said turning back with a hand behind her head and a huge grin. "And it was only the one time." She finished. "Well I think you just what we're looking for, welcome to the Blitz Team." Leena said as she stuck out her hand for Link to shake. Link looked at her a little curious as what to do before she took Leena's hand and shook it. "Um I got to talk to my dad first and see if it's ok. 'Cause I'm not 18 yet, I just turned 16 a few weeks ago." She said with a goofy grin. "Oh, that's ok to because we have to ask my dad to. He's the leader of our team." Leena said. "Really what's his name?""Torso. Why?" Bit asked. "I think he's one of my dad old buddies. So I think he'll say yes." Link said pretty happy. "That's cool, so here's my address and my phone number. Call when you find out the awnser."Link said as she made her way back out to the desert. She waved and called back. "See ya around Jamie." "Hey Jamie I think she likes you." Bit said in a mocking tone as he punched Jamie's arm playfully.  
  
"Link Kokkori you say." Torso said with a Zoid model in each hand. "Yeah and I think she was flirting with Jamie here." Bit said as he poked Jamie playfully in the arm. "Shut up Bit it wasn't like that." Jamie protested as he tried to plead his case. "Yes it was, hehehehehe." Bit said in a mocking tone. Just as Jamie was about to complain the phone rang. "Sigh who is it now?" Leena asked as Torso answered the phone. A man that looked a lot like Link sat on the other end. "Huh Torso?" the man asked. "Kokkori?"Dr. Torso. "Torso long time no see how you been man?" the man know as Kokkori asked. "Fine fine how 'bout you I haven't heard from you in a while. I thought you would have been killed off by now." Torso said jokingly. "Ha ha very funny Torso but no I'm still here just a Zoid mechanic. Hehe I see that your team has meet my oldest daughter that's good." He said with a little sweat drop.  
  
Suddenly a crash was heard in the background and a loud 'OW' was heard and the camera turned to see six girls piled on top of each other. (AN: no not like that you perverts their sisters. -.-; that's worse) "Hey guys could you do me a favor?" came a shout from the bottom of the pile. "What's that?" asked a girl with the same color hair as Link. "GET OFF OF ME!" the person on the bottom shouted as the girls scrambled off. There stood Link. She rubbed her lower back. "Ow that really hurt, damn sisters." She grumbled. Kokkori looked back from his daughter to Dr. Torso. "Hehehehe I really glad she's back. So what's this business she tells me about be a pilot?" he asked with a serious face. "Well it would appear that Jamie was the one who noticed her first, and went after her." Torso said gesturing to the people standing behind him. "And brought her back and had a interview. And it appears that they liked her. All we really need to do is clear it with you and have a test run of her Zoid." Torso said with a coy smile. "Hmm." Kokkori said as he rubbed his chin, "she has been gone awhile." "A year dad a year." Link shouted. "Come on dad I want to be a zoid pilot like mom and you were." Link said as she wrapped her arms around her dad's neck. "Please? come on maybe I'll meet my next boyfriend. Just like you and mom did." Link pleaded with her father. "Alright, alright you can join the Blitz team on a few conditions." Kokkori shouted. "Yes!" Link shouted. "Woo hoo. Wait till I tell Sam, Sakura, Fox, and Lina," Link said as she raced off to her room to phone her friends. (AN: and yes if your wondering that Sam and Sakura are the same ones as in the story Angels in the light, and Fox will appear in a story soon I think and Lina is Lina inverse. I just threw her in for fun.) Kokkori and the Blitz team sweatdroped. "Cough anyways condition number 1, she has to come home every other weekend for about 3-4 days to spend with family. And that's about It." Kokkori said. "And condition two I want to fight one of the pilots." Link shouted. As she mad her way down the wooden stairway.  
  
"Oh yeah this is gonna be great me and liger (AN: that spelled right?) will fight you." Bit said clenching his fists. "Un un I ain't gonna fight with you. I wanna fight Leena." Link said, "and then and only then will I join your team." Link said as she came into view of the camera. "Alright I'll fight you," Leena said as she turned around to go to her room. "But be pre warned Link I won't go easy on you just because we need another pilot." Leena said as she walked into her room and the door closed with a 'swoosh'. Link smirked "I wouldn't have it any other way." Link said. "Well then it's settled. How's tomorrow for the match?" Torso asked. "Tomorrow sounds fine with me." Link said, "alright see you tomorrow then, see yeah Jamie." Link said with a wink. And the communication was ended.  
  
Jamie blushed. 'What if bits right.' Jamie thought what if she was flirting with me?' "Damn it why do you get all the babes huh Jamie?" Bit asked with fake tears. "Cut it out be we got to get ready for the battle tomorrow. "Jamie said as he got up and left the room. Link sat in her room typing on her computer running battle tactics. 'No matter what." She thought to her self. 'I won't lose.'  
  
That's all ow my fingers hurt really bad. I've been playin Dark Cloud all day I finally got past his one part ow anyways. On the next session of THE KEATON the battle has begun and link and the ghost fox have taken the lead how will Leena counter? Does Link every stop flirting and make a move? Or will it be Jamie that makes the move. And is link moving in? Find out next time, in the mean time review please so I know what to change and suggestion on how the battle goes are appreciated. So please review. ( 


	2. An New Ally And A Little Luvin

Hiya everybody I'm the Little Kitsune with another chapter of the Keaton. Thanks for reviewing and just to let you know the other girls; Link's sisters, are just going to show up a few times they aren't really a main part of the story, mostly it revolves around the romance between Jamie and Link. Maybe a little Bit and Leena, but mostly Jamie and Link, anyways in today's chapter its time for the battle between Link and Leena, maybe a few surprise guest and a lot of action and not just the battle. ;) Anyways on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Goddamn laws, stupid disclaimer I really don't want to do it today, ~ continues to whine till Hiei comes in ~ Hiei: damn onna, fine I'll do it Little Kitsune owns nothing but Link, her zoid, and her family that's all she owns so no sueing on with the damn story.  
  
THE KEATON  
  
The Blitz team's hover cargo drove through the blowing sand to the location of the battle arranged by Kokkori. It was about ten-km away from their present location and they we're gaining on it. Leena's gun sniper was ready in the cargo hold and getting ready for battle. "Hehehehe yeah this is going to be sweet!" Leena exclaimed as she and Jamie ready her sniper for the battle against Link. Jamie sweatdroped. "Leena try not to destroy Link. We need her on our team." Jamie said to the overly happy Leena. "Yeah, yeah, I just hope she's a good fighter. And that her zoid is good at maneuvering because she going to get a whole lot of bullets blasted at her. Hehehehe." Leena giggled as she griped the joysticks on her gun sniper.  
  
The hover cargo parked and the cockpit opened for the gun sniper to go. A cloud of dust came up and shielded the view of the Blitz team. As the dust cleared there stood Link and her zoid. She wore the same pants as before with the black ties and the chain, but her top was different. It was a goldish; yellow, a sleeve-less shirt with a collar, a black strip on the left side on the front a black button on the top, a pair of long yellow gloves covered her slim arms, her fingers poked through the ends, a black strip at the top. Her hair was done in the same manner, a catlike grin was plastered on her face, "'Bout time you guys got here."Link yelled across the field to the Blitz team. The gun sniper jumped out of the cockpit. It metallic feet crunched against the hard ground. Leena's face appeared on a view screen in Links zoid. "Hiya Link how are ya? You ready to lose?" Leena asked." I don't plan on losing." Link said with a cat-like grin. She peered up into the sky and sat down and closed the cockpit. "It's time! are you ready Ghost fox?"Link asked her zoid; who howled in response.  
  
The white judge came hurtling down at the earth with incredible speed. It crashed into the with momentum force and cracked under its weight from the crash. The white judge rose up to the crust of the earth, which was crumbling. "Battle ready? Battle mode 0984. Blitz team vs. Ghost fox" The white judge announced. "Ready fig-""Wait!" the white judge was interrupted by a Dark horn and two others came racing toward the battle. (AN: do you know who this is? I bet you do) the cockpit of the Dark horn opened to reveal (AN: gasp who is it? Hiei: you don't know? Man you are stupid. ~ Smacks forehead ~ LK: oh I know but do the readers?) None other than Harry Champ. (AN: if you didn't see that coming you reading the wrong story or you haven't watched it in while like me or you haven't got that far in the series either way, poor you.)  
  
Link sweatdroped. "Who the hell is that freak show?" she asked. "Grr that's Harry Champ. My stalker."Leena answered with a mad vein. "Leena my love who are you fighting? No matter, I shall vanquish the villain." Harry said as he sat back down in his cockpit. Link shuddered and raised her guns. "Who the hell are you calling a villain?" she said in a scary mondan voice that would scary anybody. Jamie patched through to Harry. "Don't you dare call Link a villain Harry. You're the one messing up the battle!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jamie calm down, just calm down dude." Bit said as he tried to calm down the relied up teen. Link patched through to the white judge. "Hey judge this guy is messing up our battle can me an' Leena take care of him?" "Hmm deliberating, deliberating, deliberating, I make in favor of the girls you may do as you wish." "Thanks judge." Link winked at him; "stick around it should be interesting." Link patched through to Leena. "You want the first shot or should I?" "You go for it, he did call you a villain after all." Leena smirked, Link smirked back. "Why Leena you are being quite generous, and you're right he did call me a villain." Link had her a cat- like grin on as she raised and aimed her gun at the Dark horn. "So why don't I act like one." She said as she shot her cannon, which made a direct hit on the dark horn. "Oh now I know why some people are evil. It's really fun some times. Hehehe." Link giggled. "I'll get you for this, you and your Fox zoid." Harry said as Benjamin and Sabation, carrying him and Dark horn away into the blowing sand. "Hahahahaha that's was great Link, you got a good shot there, ok now that's out of the way, hey judge can we fight now?" Leena asked the white judge. "Yes ready fight."the judge's arms clanged as they clashed with each other.  
  
Leena started off by firing wildly. Link did her best to maneuver around the onslaught of shots but was hit a few times. "Wow somebody's trigger happy today eh?" Link smirked. "But they won't be around for long." She opened the shoulder compartments to reveal a load of missiles. And opened fire on Leena. "Ung, she had missiles hiding in the shoulders. This should be fun," Leena said with an evil smirk. She opened fire on Link and ran toward her. "Ahhhhhh, damn it." Link cursed as she maneuvered her zoid out of the line of fire and hide behind a rock. "Hmm now where did she go? Hmm? Awe this won't be any fun is she hides." Leena said as she moved her zoid between the rocks. Link and Ghost fox hide in-between a few rocks. "Huff, huff, wow she is seriously trigger happy. Hmm there seems to be only one way to stop her. The lazier claw. Hehe, what do you think, should we do it? Ghost fox."the fox zoid howled and shook its body in response. "Hehe time to end this." Link said as she came out of her hiding spot to come face to face with Leena. "Hi there Link. Glad you decided to show up. I see your ready to lose." Leena said as she raised her guns and aimed at the Fox zoid. "Not quite Leena, for you see you're the one going to lose." With that said the Ghost fox ran toward Leena with its claws glowing. "Strike lazier claw!" she screamed as she made contact with Leena's gun sniper. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh. What no way a system freeze? Sigh guess I lose. Hehe good match Link. Welcome to the Blitz team! " Leena said as she opened her cock pit. Link smiled as she opened hers, she gave a thumbs up to Leena, "Good match Leena." "Battle over, battle over winner Ghost fox." "Yeah she won she won woo hoo, yeah, hehehehe" the Blitz team celebrated. 'Hehehe she won she really won.' Jamie thought 'wait this is great now I get to know her better, hehehehe,' "hahahahaha. This is so great." Jamie laughed.  
  
"Hey, take that box over there Zelda."Link yelled at her younger sister. The girl that was known as Zelda had the same color hair as Link. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a flowing top with long sleeves and the ends flowed open. She wore her hair in a low ponytail and had no bangs and she had bright blue eyes. "Yeah, yeah" Zelda said as she picks up the box Link said. A knock came at the door, "who is it?" "It's um Jamie. Cam I come in?" "Yeah sure where almost done here,"the door opened to reveal Jamie. "Hey, you ready Link?" Jamie asked as he looked around the room. It was a hand painted room that looked a meadow with a sunset, on one wall was a large tree; a cherry blossom tree. "Wow this is a pretty room, who painted it?" Jamie asked. "I did." Link answered "you painted this? All by yourself?" Jamie asked a little astonished he didn't take Link as the artsy type at all. "Um yup I do a lot of paintings, just a hobby." Link said as she picked up a box. She bumped Jamie with her hip. "Come on you the others are waited." Link said with a wink. Jamie blushed, and with that she walked out. Zelda came up behind Jamie who was oblivious to her. "I think she likes you." "Aha huh? You think?" "Yup hehehe." Zelda giggled as she picked up another box and walked out. 'Heh so Link might like me huh? Cool.' Jamie leaned against the doorway and pondered this thought. "Talon bring that back you stupid cat!" a girl with dark red hair yelled as she chased a rather large cat. "Gah whoa." Jamie said as he jumped out of the way of the large animal. "Gotcha!" she yelled as she pounces on the large cat, and wrestled the thing away from the large animal. "Hehe stupid lynx." Link came running up after her. "Did ya get'm Malon?" "Yeah I got'm. Now come on you we gotta wish Link good luck." Malon said as she picked up the large lynxes know as Talon. 'She's got a really weird family,' Link turned around and winked at Jamie, "come on you we gotta go."she said as she tugged on Jamie's arm. And dragged him out of her room and down the stairs out of the house to their waiting team mates.  
  
"And this is your room Link right next to Jamie's." Doc Torso said as he opened the door to Links room. Jamie came in after them; a little flushed, "K cool. Now," she said as she set down her things, "I'm going to go out side and watch the sun go down. See ya." With that she walked out and out to the desert. "Yeah I think I'll go to." Jamie said as he inched out and walked out to the desert to find no Link at all. "Huh but I saw her come this way." Jamie said to him self as he scraced his head in confusion. "What you don't see, doesn't always mean it isn't there." Link yelled, "it just means your not looking in the right places. Try looking up." Jamie turned around and looked to the roof of the base to see Link swing her legs over the edge. "Hiya Eagle eye." She smirked. "How'd you get up there?" Jamie yelled. Link jumped down and landed next to Jamie. "Very easy my friend, I flew." She grinned. (AN: the way Link fly's is like the way the guys in Dragon Ball Z fly. Got it?) "Hehehehehe good joke Link now how-" but Jamie was cut off mid sentence because he was floating off the ground. He looked over to see Link's had his arm and was flying up ward toward the roof. 'Wow this is so cool I wonder if she'll teach me?' they soon landed, and Jamie collapsed on to the roof. "That's how I got up here. Guess that's what you get for having a fairy as a partner." She grinned and sat down near the edge.  
  
The sun was just setting and the sky had turned a golden orange with hints of pink and purple, the stars stared to come out and blink at the two teens on the roof. "It's beautiful." Link said as she watched the magnificent sight in front of her, " yeah it is." Jamie said turning his head toward Link, then down toward her hand that rested next to him. 'Should I go for it?' he thought to him self as he unfolded his hands and shakily came close to hers. Then he steadily placed his hand over hers. Link looked toward him. Jamie blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry but your sister said-"she squeezed his hand to let him know it's was ok. She turned to him and smiled. He blushed and smiled back. They sat there hand in hand watching the sun go down.  
  
"I love watching the stars at night." Link said as she fell onto her back, and pulled Jamie's hand to follow her. He looked toward the sky and smiled and fell backwards. He rested his body close to Links. 'She smells like cherry blossoms and the forest.' Jamie thought. Link rested her head on Jamie's chest; he blushed madly. She looked toward him and giggled, she lifted her head and sat up, and continued to giggle. "What's so funny?" Jamie asked as he sat up. "You," she said as she pointed at him and giggled more. "What about me?" he said scooting closer to her. "You blush at almost everything, it's just so cute." Link said as she calmed down a bit. "Yeah well I'll show you who's cute." He said as he crawled over closer to Link until he was face to face with her. He looked into her eyes; like he was asking for permission for what he had in mind. She made no objection in her eyes just confusion. He cupped his hands around Links face and closed the gap between them. 'Ah so his kissed are soft and sweet, a girl could get used to this.' Link thought as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss, it was very soft, Jamie was being gently with her lips. They soon parted and looked into each other's eyes. Link smiled a loving smile. "Now who's cute?" Jamie asked still looking into Link, "hehe, still you" Link said and she moved in and kissed Jamie. They parted after a few minutes. "So what does this mean?" Link asked. "Well it was just a spur of the moment thing and I guess I was wondering if you'd like to be my, um girlfriend? " Jamie asked blushing and looked deep into Links eyes. Link closed her eyes and rubbed her chin. "Hmm I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow how bout that?" Link asked. Jamie chuckled, "I guess that will be alright. Now lets get down the other might worry where we are." Jamie said as he got up and turned toward Link and offered his hand; which she excepted. She placed an arm around Jamie and jumped off the roof and floated down and walked back to the base with Jaime's hand in hers.  
  
That's it wow I love that last part 'walking hand in hand away into the sunset.' ~ goes starry eyed and continues to ramble till Hiei yet again walks in ~ Hiei: Woman stop rambling and get me some sweet snow now! LK: quite youkai I'm imagining stuff. Anyways next chapter of KEATON. Will Link say yes? Or will she turn him flat out down, nope. And what happens when they tell the others. Will more secrets be raveled? Some of Links past might. Hiei: MMM Sweet snow. LK: -_-; yeah- so now that you've read please review. Thank now see ya. ~ Glomps Hiei, he in turn drops his bowl of sweet snow ~ Hiei: Gah my sweet snow damn you woman LK: you know you luv me. 


	3. Beach Time Romance And A Kidnapping

Hiya everybody it me the Little Kitsune. Thank you a whole lot for reviewing that's why I'm doing this. Yup, yup, yup. I'm going to try to update sooner sorry for the wait I have to take the stupid WASL test at school and crap like that but I promise to try to update during summer, right now I just got a lot of crap on my plate. Yeah, yeah I know don't complain but CURSE YOU SCHOOL, CURSE YOU Shakes fists at sky School: HAHAHAHAHAHA. LK: Ack didn't see that coming. Anyways on today issue some new battles and new romances, yes I know there isn't really a plot yet but there will be soon I hope. anyways on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Jamie: Do it. LK: I ain't doing it. Jamie: Do it LK you have to it's the law. LK: Noo continues to whine Make Hiei do it. I do wanna. Hiei wanders in Hiei: That's it woman go to your room and don't come out till I say so! LK: Chibi eyes WAAA your mean. Runs off to room crying. Jamie: She's right that was kind of mean. Hiei: Quite you. Anyways Little Kitsune does not own us just her original characters so don't sue or steal. I'm done, can I go? Jamie: Yeah sure, I got to get back to the story. I'm in it anyways. Runs off Hiei: Whatever takes out a bowl of sweet snow Hehehe sweet snow. MMM!  
  
KEATON  
  
Jamie had woken up kind of early that morning. The morning mist had not yet risen from the sand that covered the ground. He sat down in a soft chair waiting for the others to get up. But mostly Link. He was anxious to hear her answer. 'I really hope she says yes' he though to him self. He reposition him self after a few minutes. "Arg I can't take this waiting I'm just going to go into Links room and ask her." He said to him self as if to make him self believe it. He got off of the chair and marched to Links room, shaking a little as he entered her room.  
  
The door swooshed as he entered he looked around, looking for his fairy teammate. The shelves were covered with picture frames of people from the sister to her parents to friends. Jamie walked quietly over to shelves and looked over the pictures, he stopped on one picture inpaticular of a woman that looked like Link and what appeared to be a little Link. The little kid in the picture looked like Link now except shorter and was carrying a doll that was almost as tall as her. The girl wore her hair the same as Link, she wore a dark green kimono. 'Wow Link was cute as a kid.' Jamie thought a he took the picture off the self. He studied the other person in the picture. She was tall and slender. Her bangs were short and only reached her eyes. She had the same blondish; orange hair, Link and her dad had but she had ice blue eyes. She wore a pleasant smile on her face and she wore a white kimono with a few flowers at the bottom of it. The two of them stood in front of a large cherry blossom tree. 'Wait a minute.' Jamie though as he looked closer at the picture, 'that's the same cherry blossom tree I saw in Link's room.'  
  
A light yawn caught Jamie's attention toward the bed where a sleeping figure moved. The sheets few off of the bed, and Link sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She wore a yellow silk string top; that was falling off. She stretched her legs, which were covered by a pair of black spandex shorts. On the end of her slender legs was a pair of baggy socks. Her long hair fell over her slender shoulders. She peered around her room, her eyes coming to rest on Jamie. "Yawn morning Jamie." Link said as she stretched. "Um hi Link I was just um just." Jamie said as he fumbled with the picture frame and tried to find the right words. Link looked at him with confusion and got out of bed and walked over to him and looked up into his eyes, she tilted her head. "You were just what, exactly?" Link asked. "Uh n-nothing. Nothing at all come on lets go eat breakfast." "Yea." Link said as she jumped into the air and floated around for a little bit as she celebrated for breakfast. "Can we have waffles and bacon?" Link asked as she got close to Jamie's face. "Um." He looked into her forest green eyes. "Heh, sure Link what ever you want." "Yeah waffles, waffles, waffles!" Link exclaimed as she marched around Jamie and then out the door to the kitchen. Jamie stood a little shock. 'Hehehe she sure is perky in the morning ain't she? Jamie though to him self. "Sigh what have I gotten my self into?" He asked the room around him. "I don't know what?" a voice from the door way asked. "Ack Bit how long have you been there?" Jamie asked rather annoyed. "A little while she really must like you. Hehehe." Bit chuckled. "Arg shut up Bit," Jamie shouted as he stormed out. "Waffles, waffles." Link shouted as she marched back in and around the boy. Bit groaned, "How can you be so full of energy in the morning?"he asked the parading girl. Link stopped for a moment and looked Bit straight in the eyes. "Um no clue." She said and resumed her march back toward the kitchen and Jamie who was preparing waffles and bacon.  
  
Link sat at the table and munched happily on a waffle. Jamie soon emerged from the kitchen. He set his plate next to Links and sat down and ate his bacon. Bit soon joined the two youths. He stared at the eating Link; who put another load of waffles on her plate. "You sure got a appetite eh Link?" Link smiled in response and nodded her head yes. 'Great I fell for the girl with the cast iron stomach.' Jamie sighed to him self. Link giggled as she ate. 'But she's cute and fun to be around. Maybe this won't be so bad.' Jamie thought to himself as he ate. The door swooshed as Leena entered the eating area. "Yawn g'morning guys. Yawn hey Link dad said we got a battle today against the Flugole team. (AN: that's Naomi's team, not sure how its spelled so I took a guess.) Link looked up from her waffle. "Ya don't say. Am I going into battle?" "That's what he was talking about." Leena shrugged. "Well whatever." Link said as she went back to her waffles. The door swooshed as Doc Torso entered the dining hall. "Hey team you ready for the battle today?" "Huh? What battle you never told us about a battle today! We didn't even have time to plan a strategy!" Jamie exclaimed. Link looked over at the spazing boy. She smiled and patted the boy on the back. "Don't worry about it eagle eye, we can handle it can we Bit?" Link said as she looked toward the blonde hared boy. "Yeah we can take them." Bit said as he jumped up and took off toward the hanger. Link and the rest of the team sweatdroped. "Heh and he calls me energetic in the morning."  
  
The Blitz teams hover cargo rolled down the path toward the meeting place against Naomi's team. "So it's me and Link against Brad and Naomi?" Bit asked Doc Torso. He nodded in response. "Yeah I was thinking that Link could go after Naomi and you go after Brad in the Yager. (That's the blue armor for the Liger, with the super speed.) The two teens nodded and when down to the hanger to get ready for the battle. Jamie stood next to the Ghost fox and looked it over. 'Where'd Link get this Zoid? I've never seen one like it except for Brad's' Jamie mused to him self as he wandered around the fox Zoid. Bit and Link wandered into the hanger. Bit walked over to his Liger and opened the cockpit and jumped in. Link continued to walk to her Zoid and walked up behind Jamie as he continued to muse to him self. She watched the young teen in amusement. 'He's such a weird guy.' Link thought to her self. 'He's so entranced by Zoids, but then again who isn't' "Hehehe what's ya doin eagle eye?" Jamie jumped and turned toward the smiling Link. "Hmm?" Link asked as she got close to him. "Um just wondering something." "Like what? Hmm?" "Like where'd you got this Zoid it looks pretty rare." Jamie said as he admired the fox Zoid. He could have sworn that it puffed it chest out. Link looked toward her Zoid with a far off look in her eyes; like she was off in a memory. "It was my mom's." Link said as she looked away. "Uh Link I'm..." Jamie said as he tried to comfort his teammate. Link wiped her eye and turned back to Jamie with a smile and tears shining in her eyes. "Its ok." Jamie looked toward Bit, he was talking to Liger. Jamie took a step toward the weeping fairy. "Link, what happened to her? To your mother I mean." "She was killed in battle, the strap holding her in broke and she got hit and it snapped and her head smashed through the glass and she fell on the battle field. She was rushed toward the hospital, but it was to late she suffered massive head damage and she died later that night." Link shook badly as she talked. Jamie walked over and held her as she cried. "Link," He said as he held her tight. "I'm so sorry that happened." "It's ok. I'm just glad that I can pilot her Zoid. She was in this Zoid when she meet dad. And she said she fell in love with him from their first battle. I always wished that would happen to me." "I think it did." Jamie said softly as he pushed her against the Zoid's leg. "What?" was all Link could get out be for Jamie caught her lips. He kissed her softly; then nibbled her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. She stood there; a little shocked about the whole thing. Finally it all sank in. she opened her mouth and allowed him entrance, she griped his shirt tightly as their tongue's entranced each other. "Woo hoo way to go Jamie." Jamie and Link pulled apart fast, and looked toward the grinning Bit and starry-eyed Leena.  
  
Link wobbled and fell backwards. "Whoa, ack. Ow" Link said as she tripped over her Zoid's leg. (AN: Now that takes talent to trip over your own Zoid's leg. Hiei: You should know you trip over air. LK: Quite you! Hmm? 'eyes bowl of ice cream in his hands' Hiei: What are planning? LK: Nothing. 'Whistles innocently') "Ack Link you ok?" Jamie asked as he helped his teammate. "Yeah I'm fine." She said as she looked into his eyes then turned away; her cheeks blushed pink. Bit grinned and looked over at Leena and placed an arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled and moved closer to him. "Hmm hehehehe" Link giggled as she looked at the two teens. She leaned close to Jamie; who intern put his arm around the girl. "Come on Link we got a battle to win." Bit said as he clenched his free hand. "Yeah!" Link said as she jumped a little and raised her arm in triumph.  
  
I'm lazy and don't feel like writing the battle, a-choo. Aug I'm sick, I blame you Yasha T   
  
"Yeah we won we did it" Link said as she ran toward the hover cargo as the door opened to let the two pilots in. As soon as she got in the hanger she jumped out and raced over to Jamie and jumped him; making them both topple over. They both laughed at their clumsiness. Bit jumped down from the Liger and smiled at the two teens as Leena walked over and grabbed his arm. "There a cute couple huh?" Bit asked Leena. "Yup and so are we." She said as she kissed him on the cheek; making it turn a light pink. "Good job team. Lets have a celebration how about we go to the beach?" "Yeah!" was the response of the Blitz team. "Yeah beach, beach, beach!" the happy teens celebrated as they ran off to get their things.  
  
"I wanna sun bath." Leena said as she spread her towel out on the sand. "I wanna swim." Bit said as he charged toward the water. Link walked down toward the water and watched the waves go in and out. She wore a black bikini. The top tied in the front of her chest. Her hair was still in the usual ponytail. She stretched her arms above her head and rocked on her heels as she caste her hands down. Jamie walked down the path with a pack on his back. "Ug why do I gotta carry the stuff?" he whined as he set the things down. He looked toward his fairy partner. He looked her over, a deep blush rose on his cheeks. 'She looks really good in black.' He though to him self as he walked over to her. He noticed something on her back though. It was a deep gash, claw like mark's; three of them down the middle of her back, "Ahhh ow!" Bit yelled as a waved crashed into him and washed him ashore. "Bwahahahahahaha have a nice surf Bit?" Link said as she held her sides and continued to laugh, Jamie chuckled and placed an arm around Link's waist and held her close. She tugged at his arm, she lean close to his ear. "Come on lets go for a walk." She whispered in his ear, and slipped out of his grasp. He looked over at Bit and Leena as Leena helped Bit up and he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down toward her. 'I can see where this is going.' Jamie though to him self as he took after Link.  
  
"Where's the Doc?" Link asked as they walked along the shoreline. "He's hiding out in the hover cargo, 'cause he can swim." Jamie said as he grabbed her hand. She smiled and continued to walk. The walked and talked for a little while, just enjoying each other's company. "Hey Link," Jamie asked as they started to walk back. "What's up eagle eye?" "Well um do you consider us boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked with a tinge of pink in his cheeks, "yup!" Link said as she swung the their hands back and forth. She released his grasp from hers and walked over to a piece of driftwood and broke off a piece. She marched back toward the shoreline with a confused Jamie right behind. She scribbled something in the sand; obscure form his vision till she was finished. It said LJ in a heart with a arrow throw it. Link looked up from her work and smiled. She looked back at the direction they where going and turned back to Jamie, smiled and then took off running. "Hey!" Jamie yelled at the retreating figure. And took off after her. They soon stopped to see Bit asleep on a blanket with Leena nicely nestled in his arms." Aw how cute." Link said in a silly voice. She giggled and looked toward the sea. "I wanna go surfing." She said and picked up a board and left before Jamie could respond.  
  
"Awe this is just like homes beach, except with out all the monsters." Link said to her self as she paddled out in the water and laid sown on her board. "Hey cutie how bout you and me go for a swim?" Link looked nest to her board to see a boy sitting on a black surfboard. He was a tall trim and muscular. He had short green hair that was kind of spiked but sort down because of the water. He had chestnut brown eyes that lingered on Links top half. "Um no that's ok."Link said as she turned her body away from his penetrating eyes, "why not you all alone and I'm all alone how about we keep each other company?" he asked as he shifted his board toward hers. "No because one I don't know you and two I'm here with my team which I should be getting back to." She said as she lend down and stared to paddle toward shore. 'Oh crap why did I where the revealing one?' Link though. Then her thought's recollected and remembered. 'Duh I wore it to impress Jamie, bad way of doing it though.' She though as she looked toward the boy leering at her. "Well my names Jacob. Now why don't you tell me your name and we can go for a swim. Hmm?" he said as he paddled closer to her. "Link and no I'm kinda hungry and my boyfriend is waiting." And with that she paddled on wards and way from the perverted boy. He was not satisfied with the answer and followed her to shore.  
  
"Hey Link you want a burger?" Bit asked as his fairy teammate, "that'd be great." Link said as she walked over to her teammates. "What about your friend?" Bit said and jestered to the boy on the shore. "Huh?" Link said as she sat next to Jamie and looked toward the shore. "Oh crap why doesn't he get the message?" Link mumbled to her self, but Jamie heard. He leaned close to Links pointed ear. "Everything ok sweetheart?" he whispered. "No," she whispered back. "This guy was leering at my chest and asked if I wanted to go for a swim, when I declined he still persisted. I really don't like that type of attention." Link said as the boy sat next to her. He grinned and took a burger offered to him. "Did you tell him you had a boyfriend?" Jamie asked. "Ya, but he still doesn't get it." Link said as she looked over to the staring boy. She shivered as he winked at her. Jamie glared at him and wrapped a protective arm around Links waist. She smiled and moved closer to his protective body. Jacob scowled and ate his burger in silence as the team chatted about the day's battle. "So you guys are a Zoid team huh? Must be pretty exciting." Jacob said as he finished his burger, "yeah my Zoid is the Liger zero. Leena's is a gun sniper and Jamie flies a ranous (That spll right?) and Link's is one I've never seen in my travels as a Zoid parts dealer, what was it called again link a ke-ke-" "a Keaton is what its called where I come from but here its called the Ghost fox." "Why's that Link?" Jacob asked in a somewhat seductive voice. "Because they say it disappears after it's owner dies or sells it. It chooses it's own master." Link said as she ate the last of her burger. 'I must get that Zoid and Zoid pilot for the back draft.' Jacob though to him self.  
  
"Yawn! Man I'm tired lets hit the hey." Bit said as they entered the base. The other teens agreed by yawning. Link trudged toward the both room still in her jeans and tee shirt,(you know the one's from the first chap her clothes won't really change cause I'm to lazy to make new one's up) she closed the door and turned toward the mirror unaware of the shadow behind her. She brushed her teeth and spit. And swashed the remains down the drain. In one swift movement a cloth was placed around her mouth. She struggled to scream but passed out into the arms of her capture. Jacob dawned in black smirked at his captured victim. "Heh it would have been easier on you if you had come swimming with me, but this works to." He said with a fanged grin and hosed the body of the unconscious fairy onto his back and passed the unconscious bodies of Doc, Bit and Leena. "I would of loved to get that boyfriend of yours but I can; seem to find him. Oh well I came for what I had to get." He said as he hosed him self in to a raptor. And took off. Unaware of the eagle eyed boy sitting in his ranous. "No one takes one of my team mate's as long as the wild eagle is around," he said with a arrogant smirk. And took off after the raptor and his new love.  
  
Owowowowowowowow my fingers hurt and I'm sick. A-choo. 'Blows into tissue.' 'Hiei looks over' Hiei: you better not infect me girl or you will pay. LK: you know you luv me. Anyways oh no Link's kidnapped but she's the main character with out her there is no story. But wait what's this? The wild eagle to the rescue and Link finds out about Jamie's other half? Shocker two boys for the price of one. And what's this? Link's dad and Jamie's dad find them dating and now its an all out war between the dad. What? Link and Jamie can't be together? Will their love concur their dad orders or will the lose each other? Find out on the next issue of KEATON which will be posted in summer or when I get another bright idea, LK: give me some of that ice cream. Hiei: no my sweet snow. 'Runs away' LK: yarg 'tackles Hiei for the ice cream and falls and smashes the bowl in the process' Hiei T-T my sweet snow wah a-choo and now I'm sick and it's all your fault. Wah. LK: 'blows nose and hands a tissue to Hiei' deal with it I have to. 'Plops down on couch and watches Yu Yu Hakuso' 


	4. Back Together Then Lost Again

Helloo how ya'll doin? No I ain't from the south I'm in Washington. Oh no I'm a bad authoress I don't update much poor you. A well I went ice-skating and fell once and it still hurts in my knee. Sorry for the spelling errors in the last issue I just spelled it the way it sounded. So this is the forth issue of the KEATON. Link's life goes a little upsidown. And it's Jamie to the rescue or should I say the Wild Eagle and Vega makes his first appreance. And there will be like a few more chapters then it's done. K see ya at the end. Disclaimer: LK: 'hiding under a table with a paper in front of her face. Looks to see readers' shhh I'm hiding from the disclaimer. Hehehe stupid disclaimer. Hiei: you know I can see you down there. 'Jagan glows.' LK: damn psychic. I don't own Zoid's I own Link and her Zoid and family. K on with the story.  
  
KEATON  
  
Link sat tied to a chair. She rested in a pitch-black room; the only light that entered the room was from a lamp that hung from the ceiling. She groaned and opened her forest green eyes to see darkness. "Oh great where the hell am I this time?" she asked no one. The door swooshed shedding light into the pitch-black room. There in the doorway Jacob leaned against the doorframe with his fanged smirk on. "Well hello Link, I'm glad to see your awake, now." He said as he entered the room his grin gone. It was replaced with a serious look. Link looked away and didn't answer. Jacob walked over to her and tilted her chin to face him. "Now tell me how you got that Zoid. And say you will pilot it for the back draft." Jacob smirked as Link glared at him with cold hard eyes. She then smirked and bit into Jacob's finger. "Aug you little bitch." He yelled as he looked at his now bleeding finger. Link smirked; blood dripped from her lips. "I will never pilot for you. Your bastard team mates killed my mother." She yelled and glared hard and started to rocked her chair back and forth. "Heh you can try but you won't escape we have guards every were." He said as he left. Link sighed, "I really don't want to be here. I hope Jamie's ok." She said as she looked back down and drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
The Wild Eagle snuck around a corner. Barley missing a passing guard. 'Damn where is that woman.' He though as he looked around and bolted for another corner. "So who is this new person Sara?"a child like voice asked from down the hall. The Wild Eagle peered around the corner to see two figures coming his way. It was Sara and Vega. "Her name is Link and we hope she'll join us but I'm not really sure. We might have to threaten her." Sara said as they walked over to the room where Link was being held. The Wild Eagle looked past the two people, the saw the person he was looking for. 'Yes I found her now I just have to get her out of here with out being noticed which will be really hard.' Vega ventured further into the dark room; he walked over to the unconscious girl. He walked around the fairy girl. "Hey Sara this girl is really weird." "Vega that isn't very nice to say about a unconscious person." "Well she is. She have pointed ears, see?" Sara's heels clinked against the floor as she walked over to the girl. She tilted Links head to the side to see her ears. "Indeed they are pointed. Hmm she seems familiar. I shall do research." with that she left the young teen with the unconscious girl.  
  
Vega sighed, "So what do you do exactly." "I talk, I fight, and I think, normal stuff for a teenage fairy don't ya thing?" Link said as she lifted her head and smirked. Vega jumped back. "Hey there who are you and why am I here?" Link asked as she looked toward the door. She smirked as she saw the Wild Eagle. He made a shhing motion. She winked at him and turned her attention toward the other young teen next to her; who was flicking her ear. "Could you stop that? Its really annoying."she said in a bored sort of tone. "Sorry but I've never seen a real fairy up close." He said as he came toward her. She glared at him, she snorted and laughed. "You are really weird." Vega said. "Is that so, well deal with it. I have to. But then again I'm trapped in a place I hate with the people who killed my mother. So yeah my life is really great." Link said as she rolled her eyes. Vega walked around the fairy girl yet again. "Someone from the back draft killed your mom?" "Yeah so there." Link said and stuck out her tongue. "How old are you?" "I just turned 16 a month ago. Why?" "You act a lot younger." Vega said, as he looked her over. "That so, well I got five sisters and two brothers. Two sisters are blood related along with one brother and the other four are step. To bad my step mom ain't here." "Why's that? What happened to her?" Vega asked rather intrigued by the fairy girl. "She died when I was 14 from breast cancer. When I heard about it I really couldn't take losing another mom. So I took off on my own adventure. I came back the night she died and spent some time with her before she died, then took off to deal with my grief." Link said as tears dripped down her face. "That's two moms gone that I loved and I couldn't do a thing to stop either from being killed." Vega looked way. "I'm sorry that happened to you." The door swooshed open as Sara entered. "Vega it's time to train." "All right Sara. See ya Link." Vega waved goodbye to the fairy girl who smiled in response.  
  
The two people passed by Jacob who stood in the door way smirking. "What are you so happy about? You bastard." Link scowled at him as she spoke. Jacob revealed a chain. "You gonna tie me up and rape me? Lot of good that'll do." Link said as she stared at the chain. "Don't you know what I am? I'm a forest fairy and a guredo. My mums half so I'm half, half. So just try it." Link said with an evil scowl. "Oh no I'm not going to do that. I'm going to beat you till you say you'll join the back draft." He said with an evil smirk as he clinked the chain and walked slowly toward Link.  
  
He raised the chain above his head and brought it down hard on Links shoulder. "Aug." Link screamed in agony as he beat her with the chain. Her blood dripped off the chair and onto the floor. Link cough and spit blood onto the floor, "now say you'll join the back draft." Jacob said as he clinked the chain. "Cough never. I'll never pilot for you." Link said more blood-dripped form her mouth. "Humph I'll try again later." He said as he walked out with the bloody chain in his hands. The Wild Eagle watched the whole event in horror. 'Now's my chance I can get Link out of here and bring her to safety.' He thought to him self as he raced toward the door narrowly avoiding Jacob.  
  
Link raised her black and blue head to see a blurred vision of someone. "Who are you?" she asked as the figure came closer to her. "Don't come near me. Or I swear I'll kill you." She said she started to rock her chair away from the figure. "I'm me the Wild Eagle." "Never heard of you now if you don't get away from me." She said she continued to rock back and forth. "I will kill you without mercy." 'Oh damn that's right she's never met me. I guess I have to let Jamie take over.' He though as he went back to Jamie. "Huh where am I?" Jamie asked as he looked around his surroundings. His attention was caught by Link coughing up more blood. "Link!" Jamie said as he rushed over the fairy girl. "Jamie?! What are you doing here and what happened to that Wild Eagle guy?" "Um I'll explain later, lets get you out of here." Jamie said as he knelt behind her and untied the bond that restrained her. "Yeah I'm free." She celebrated as she rubbed her wrists.  
  
The door swooshed open and Vega walked in. "oh crap." Link said as she sat back down. "Hey you got out." "Please don't tell." "Its cool you want out right?" Link nodded. "I'll help you guys get out." "You will? THANK YOU!" Link shouted as she ran and glomped the young boy. "Ok but you have to stop crushing me." "Oops, sorry." Link said as she released him.  
  
Vega walked down the corridor with a chain Link and Jamie. "Vega, what are you doing?" a passing guard asked. "Taking them to Sara in the hanger." He said as they walked. "Ok be careful. The fairy is trick and hard to knock out." Link glared at the guard as he walked off. "Hehehe stupid guard. Come on we got to hurry before they find out I lied." Vega said as they ran toward the hanger and toward their freedom.  
  
"You guys be careful out there." Vega said as he waved to his new friends. "You sure you don't want to come?" Link said from the raynous. "Yeah I still have work here. See ya later guys." Vega said as he turned and walked back toward the base. The raynous took off into the air and gained altitude fast. "Ah it's so good to be free. And with my best guy." Link said as she looked out the window. "Link I got to tell you something." Jamie said as he put the raynous on autopilot. "That guy the Wild Eagle well he's me. I'm the Wild Eagle, he's my other half. He comes out in battle." Link was quiet. She continued to stare out the window. "So he heard what happened to my moms?" "Yeah I heard through him. I'm really sorry that happened to you." "Yeah I am to. she would have loved to meet you."  
  
The horn of Kokkori's van honked. "Come on dad stop talking to Oscar and Torso and go get Link." Ruto the youngest of the sisters honked the horn and yelled at her stepfather. Her dark blue hair was done in two braids. She had a starfish clip in her hair to hold some of it back. "All right I'm going she should be ready by now." He said as he wandered to Links room. Link sat on the bed as Jamie helped her bandaged her arms. "That jerk really did a number on you." He said as he wrapped a bandage around her arm. "I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner I could ha-"he was cut off by Links lips; silencing him. "Quiet you." She said as she kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The door swooshed open. "Link are you ready?"Kokkori said as he walked in on Jamie and Link kissing. "Dad.""Mr. Kokkori?" "Link please go to the car and wait there. I need to talk to Oscar." "All right dad. Bye Jamie." "Bye Link." He said as he watched her go. Kokkori glared at him for a second and then left. Jamie flopped back onto the bed. "This seriously ain't good." He said as he rubbed his face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were with Oscars boy? Link sweetheart I'm you father I have a right to know these things." "Yeah I know." "So why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't think you would understand." Link said as she sat down at the table across from her father. "Dad I think I love him," Link said. "What?! You don't know what love is. Your only 16 years old you don't know what your saying!" Kokkori said as ranted on about it. "What about you dad? Huh? What about you?" "What are you talking about?" "You said you loved mom from the first time you saw her and you were only 17 years old dad. You and mom taught me that if you find someone you love to hold onto them and never let anything hurt them." "Yeah that worked with this boy. Look at you Link. You have cuts and bruises all over you." "And he saved me risking his own life to do it." Link yelled at her father. "That's it you are not allowed to see him." "Dad I love him and I can't change that." Link said tear threatening to fall. "That's enough either you stop seeing him or you can't pilot for the blitz team anymore." Link sat stunned. 'Stop seeing Jamie or stop piloting.' "Arg I hate you!" Link yelled as she ran away toward the barn.  
  
The doorbell rang. "Arg." Was all Kokkori said as he went to answer the door. There stood Oscar and Jamie. "Um welcome. What can I do for you Oscar?" "I would like to talk to you." Kokkori moved out of the way and let Oscar and Jamie into the house. "It would appear that Jamie loves Link." Oscar said as the sat around the table. "Um Mr. Kokkori where's Link?" "She's out in the barn. Why don't you go see her?" Jamie jumped up and walked out toward the barn. "So Jamie loves Link and Link loves Jamie. This is a big mess." Kokkori said. "How so? I think it's a nice thing that they love each other."Oscar said. "Oscar they are 16 years old they don't know what love is." "But they do know that they care about each other. So why not let them be together?" "I just don't want them to be hurt if they say I love you and break up later." "Just let them be they'll be fine." "No! They won't their just 16 they shouldn't go that far until they're sure!" Kokkori yelled. "Kokkori your being bull headed!" "I'm being bull headed, I'm being bull head look who's talking I just don't want my little girl hurt again she's already be through so much, she doesn't need that boy to add to her problems." "That boy happens to be my son. And I think you right. They shouldn't be together. She might turn out to be like you." With that Oscar stormed out to the barn.  
  
Link sat in the loaf. Tears dripped, almost dry. "Stupid old man telling me what to do. But what am I going to do. I love Jamie. But I love being on the blitz team. Arg why is my life complicated?" Link asked no one. The horsed neighing caught her attention. Link looked down the hatch of the loaf down to where the horses were held. She saw Jamie backing slowly away from Epona. "Nice horse good horse stay there." "Having fun?" Jamie turned around to see links head stick out of the ceiling. Jamie walked up the latter and wrapped his arms around Link. "Jamie my Dad said I can see you anymore. Or I can't pilot for the blitz team. Both will drive me insane." "I know Link I-I-I love you Link." Jamie said as he hugged her close. She giggled softly. "I love you too." She said and clung to him. Jamie pulled back and caught her lips; he nibbled her bottom lip and was allowed entrance. They stayed that why for a few minutes. They pulled apart and looked at each other. "I love you so much but we have to be apart till we can figure out what to do." Jamie said as he looked into her eyes, tears dripped from them, "but we can be together just in secret. Ok? So don't cry I love you to much to see you cry." She nodded her head yes and hugged him again. "JAMIE! Come out here we're leaving." Oscar yelled at the barn. Jamie looked at Link and kissed and hugged her again and whispered "remember I will always love you no matter what anyone says." "I love you so much Jamie." She whispered back and let go of him. And watched him go around the house and off into the car and go. Tears fell as she watched her love go.  
  
That's it wow that's the fastest I written something, TWO DAYS wow that is fast aren't you happy? Well on the next chapter. Jamie and Link lose each other but still see each other in secret. It's just like Romeo and Juliet. Don't worry neither of them die. But what will happen? It's Link 18th b-day by the time they get back together. And what's this Bit and Leena getting married and what's this Jamie purposed to Link? The chapter after that Link and Jamie's wedding. Aw I get write a wedding story. See ya later. ;-) 


	5. Will You Marry Me?

Hiya guy's wazz up? HUH? 'Many things are throw at her.' Ack ok, ok I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Ok I'm taking a trip and will be gone for a week so deal with it I got one more chapter after this. Ok so KEATON is coming to an end. Thanks you guys who have been with me from the start. 'Cry's' you guys are so great. THANK YOU! Disclaimer: I own almost nothing. But my original characters k so don't take without permission. So on with the ficcy  
  
KEATON  
  
Link sat on the rooftop waiting for Jamie. She kicked her heels against the ledge of the roof out of boredom. She looked toward the setting sun. "It's been two years since our first kiss." Link said to no one inpaticular. Yes Link was now 17 and a half. Her 18th was coming up and then she could do what she liked. Jamie's 18th birthday had already past about a month ago. Link gave him a painting of the setting sky. He loved it. "Hey there Link sorry to keep you waiting." Jamie said as he climbed the ladder leading to the roof. They had put it there so people could come up. Link giggled as she watched Jamie toppled over the edge of the roof. His skin hitting the cold pavement of the roof. Link got up and walked over to him and held out a hand and continued to giggle. "I really need to teach you how to fly." Link said as she pulled Jamie to his feet. Not much had changed about the two teens. They we're still in deep of love as they were when they were 16. About the only thing that changed was Links hair; it had gotten longer, about the end of her back. She still keeps it in the same style. Link looked at Jamie and smiled, then hugged him; her arms going around his neck. Jamie smiled and wrapped his arms around Links waist. "Hey Jamie." Link said as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Hmm." Jamie said from his resting place on her shoulder. "You know when I'm 18 we can be together and my father and your father can't do anything about it." Link said in a gentle tone. "Yeah. I can't wait for your birthday to come I got you a really special present." Jamie said to Link in a secretive tone. Link pulled back from Jamie and looked at. "Tell me." She said like a little kid trying to pry it out of a parent. "No" he said as he shook his head. "I'm not going to tell you but it will be really good." Jamie said with a smile. Link pouted at his answer. "Hump fine. I'll pry it out of Bit then." Link said with a sly grin. She knew how to get answers out of Bit. Jamie shook his head at her comment. "Nope I haven't told Bit yet our Leena." Jamie said as he saw Links mouth open to say Leena's name. Link pouted again and scrunched up her nose. Jamie laughed at her face. "You look like a little rabbit you know." Jamie said as he pulled her cheeks. "Ack stop, stop you know I hate when you pull you cheeks." Link said as she rubbed her sore cheeks. "You are a real baka some times." Link said to him. He smiled at her. "You know you love me." He said to her. "Nope I don't love you." She said as she crossed her arms. And turned away. (AN: this is an on going joke between me and my friends. They say something insulting to someone. They say 'I hate you so much right now.' Then they go 'you know you love me.' The other goes yeah right. But that's just us. We're big dorks.) Link turned back to him and stuck her tongue out at him. "Nnn. Hehehe" She giggled and jumped off the roof.  
  
"Link, Link, Link. Guess what, guess what?" Leena asked very excited, "I take it some thing good." Link said with a grin. "Yeah its really good." Leena said as she showed Link her right hand. She had a gold ring on her ring finger. She squealed and hopped up and down. "Bit asked me to marry him and I said yes." Leena said as she went into another fit of giggles. Link smirked. "I'm so happy for you. when are you going to have it?" Link said as she hugged Leena. Leena went into another fit of giggles. "We haven't decided yet. But it will be soon." Leena said as she went into another fit of giggles. Soon she calmed down. "Ok, ok I got to go tell my dad he will be so happy. Eh! Can you believe it me and bit are getting married." Leena said as she rushed off to find Torso. Link leaned against the wall and hugged her self; a few tears were shed but nothing more. "Link are you here sweetheart?" A voice called from the front of the hanger. Links head shot up. It was her dad and Oscar together. Now that was confusing. "And in what parallel universe are we in that you to are some where together without yelling?" Link said in a sarcastic voice as he father walked over to her and hugged her. "Dad? What are you doing here with Mr. Kokkori." Jamie said the last bit a little slower trying to make sense of it all. He looked over at Link; who shrugged in response. "Kids we got something to tell you would you please come out side." Links dad said and walked over to the entrance of the hanger. Jamie walked over to Link. "What do you think this is about?" Jamie whispered in her pointed ear. "Maybe they made up and will let us be together." Link whispered back. "If it is I got a plan." Link whispered her plan into Jamie's ear. He grinned in response. He nodded his head. "Come on." Link said and race outside.  
  
"Link, Jamie we've been talking and." Kokkori stopped in he's sentence not really knowing how to say it. "That it be best for everyone if we let you two see each other. You know live and learn on your own." Oscar said with a grin. Link and Jamie looked at each other. "Well," Jamie started.  
  
"We really don't feel that way any more. So we don't want to get back together." Link said as she rubbed her arm. Kokkori and Oscar looked at them in disbelief. Then started laughing. "Nice joke kids. But we know what your planning I heard you plan." Kokkori said with a grin. Link kicked the sand. "Aw man, totally forgot you got the same hearing as me damn. There goes our plan Jamie." Link said as she rested her head on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie smiled in response.  
  
It had been three months since Leena and Bit had swapped vows and are still as lovey, dovey as ever. Link and Jamie had never been happier. They kissed and hugged ever chance they got. Links birthday was about to start in a few minutes and Jamie wasn't back. He was picking up his tuxes. Link walked paced. Her long dress flowed against the floor. Everyone was there, Brad came with Naomi. Jack and Harry came. Harry was still depressed that Leena and bit got married but he was happy that Leena was happy. Pierce came with Vega and Sara, Vega looked adorable in his tuxes. Even Layon came; after arguing with Torso for sometime, Oscar and Kokkori had to break them up. "Link everyone's here what are you still doing here?" Navi asked. Navi was the second oldest. She had bright blue hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a dark blue strapless dress. "Huh? Oh still waiting for Jamie I promised him the first dance." Link said as she bit into her glove. She was wearing a long yellow dress with thin straps and a pair of white gloves. "Link dad asking where you are?" Saira said as she race over to her and Navi. Saira was the third oldest. She had forest green hair that was to her chin and curled under. She had bright blue eyes. She wore a light green headband that went with her light green dress. "I'm here and I'm going to wait for Jamie I won't dance without him." Link said as she walked back to the entrance of the hanger. The two sisters sighed and walked back to the party.  
  
Jamie's raynous broke the sound barrier. 'I got to get there. I can't let Link down.' Jamie thought to him self as the raynous speed toward the hanger. "Ah I haven't missed it yet." Jamie said as he landed near the base. He jumped out of the raynous with his tuxes and a small velvet box. Link walked back and forth. "Where are you Jamie." She mumbled to herself. "Right behind you," Jamie said and hugged Link from behind. "Sorry I'm late." "Don't worry about it." Link said and turned around. Jamie smiled at him. She pushed him a bit. "Go get changed." "I'll be right back." Jamie said as he raced off. He emerged a few minutes later in his tuxes. A faint blush on his cheeks. Link smiled and walked over to him. He held put his hand for her to take. "Shall we dance Milady?" Jamie said. Link giggled and took his hand. They waltzed for a will spinning every few minutes, they hugged each other tight. Never wanting to let go. "I love you so much." Jamie whispered. "I love you to." Link whispered back. Jamie let got her for a second. "What's up Jamie some thing wrong?" Link looked at Jamie. Jamie had a very faint blush on his cheeks. "Link I have a very important question for you. If you don't say yes I don't know what I'll do." Jamie said as he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. Links whole family and everyone else watched the sight in front of them. "What do you think he's going to ask her?" Zelda asked Darnumi her older brother. He had dark brown hair and a pair of glasses. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "I don't know but I trust him." He said in response. "Speak for your self." Mido said his bright orange hair stuck up in the back. He crossed his arms against his chest. "Quite Mido I can't hear." Ruto hissed at her older brother. "Link," Jamie said as he got down on one knee. "No one has ever made me as happy as you have, and no one ever will," He opened the box. "Will you marry me?" he asked the blush being deeper. Link stared shocked for a moment. She shook her head. "Yes I'll marry you Jamie." "You will?" "Yes." She said with tears in her eyes. They hugged and cried in each other arms. The sound of clapping caught their attention. The whole party had come to watch them and we're so happy for them. Link and Jamie laughed as the party came over and hugged and congratulated them on finally getting married. "You all suck for hiding." Link said as Malon hugged her. "Nice going Jamie finally getting someone." Bit said as he patted Jamie on the back. "Thanks Bit. I think." Jamie said. Oscar patted his son on the back rather hard making him fall to his knees. "Ow dad. That really hurt." "Sorry son I'm just so proud of you." He said as he pulled Jamie into a bone-crushing hug. "Oscar you're going to kill him then I won't have a husband to spend my life with." Link said as she stifled a giggle. "I'm just so proud my little boy has finally grown up." Oscar said wiping his eyes. Everyone laughed and hugged the new couple. Jamie hugged Link. "I love you so much." Jamie said. Link wiped her eyes. "I love you to." Link said. "Kiss her Jamie." Bit shouted from the crowd. Jamie smiled and then kissed Link on the lips. An 'Aw' admitted from the crowd.  
  
YEA HOOO Chapter five is done and I only got one more to go. Next chapter is the WEDDING SCENE yea I get to write a wedding scene. No idea how long it will be but suggestions for stuff are welcome. K Please send in what it should look like. I might write the wedding night. But that's a lemon and will be posted somewhere else. K so one more chapter for this story then on to the next one pleas e read them they will come some time this summer I think. 


	6. The Wedding Story And The End Of The Sto...

Hey peoples waz up? Yes I know you're all sad but it has to come to an end. Yes this is the last chapter of Keaton the wedding story yes Link and Jamie are finally tying the knot. Yea. I noticed something a while ago all my reviewers are guys. Weird because this is meant more for girls but whatever. Anyways I wanna give a shout out to bladesdeath. Thanks dude for stickin with me in the long run. Even though I take forever to up date. Hehehe anyways that about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't wanna make Jamie do it. Jamie: but it's my wedding day I can't do it. LK: will you do it if I have Link here with you? Jamie: um ok. 'Link suddenly appears.' Link: Hiya mom, Hiya Jamie. Ready? Jamie: yup Link & Jamie: Little kitsune does not own the anime Zoids so please don't sue. K on with mom's ficcy. LK: don't call me mom you're as old as me sort of. Well you were when I started this fic. Whatever.  
  
KEATON THE WEDDING CEREMONY

Everyone was at the cherry blossom tree near Links house. The one on the walls of her room. Jamie and the priest stood at the trunk of the tree. Jamie dressed in a black tux. Bit stood next to him as he rocked back and forth on his heals. Bit put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jamie smiled and calmed down a bit. Oscar was in the audience sitting next to Kokkori. They both beamed with pride. Jamie smiled today was the day. Link and him were getting married and from now on they will be husband and wife. He looked over the audience. Everyone was here. Vega, Sara, Harry, even Links friends, Sakura, Samantha, with their dates Cye and Sage. (AN: Their from angle in the lights which will be fixed soon.) Fox who sat with Sheik; one of Link's best guy friends. Also Lina was there sitting with Gourry. Even Pierce had come to wish Jamie and Link luck. Jamie sighed.

Link sat on the chair having her hair done by her younger sister Navi. Navi was putting it up in white chopsticks. Links dress was on. It had thin straps and a low cut neck that was tight that showed off her curves. The bottom was puffy and flowed at the end. It was pure white. She looked radiant. "Don't be nervous Link Jamie's not going to leave you. He loves you to much so don't worry be happy it's your wedding day." Navi said as she tried to comfort her older sister. It seemed to work because Link looked a little less nervous. "Yeah I know, I know." Link said as she looked at her younger sister. "Thanks Navi that made me feel better." She said with a smile. Zelda opened the curtain. "Yo Link its time. You ready?" Zelda said with a grin. Link picked up her bouquet of daffodils. As she stood up her dress swooshed as she moved. "Sigh as ready as I'll ever be." Link said as she made her way over to the end of the aisle. The music began to play and she walked down toward Jamie, her future husband.

Jamie's jaw dropped. A blush rose on his cheeks. Link looked to beautiful for her own good. She walked over to him and stood next to him; also blushing. Then the priest began to speak. "We are gathered here today to join Link and Jamie in holy matrimony, for today they come here separate and they will leave here as one. The two of them had wanted to say their own vows so I will let them." The priest said as he turned to Jamie. "Link I have never meet anyone like you. You are different from every person. You are your own person. I love ever thing about you, the way you smile, the way you walk, and your very personality is hard to resist. So in every word in the world there is only one word to describe you. Perfect. You are the perfect person for me Link." Jamie said. With that he took hold of Links hand and held it never wanting to let go. "Jamie I've meet a lot of people on my adventures. But they can never compare to you. Everything about you is so fun. You're just like a child when you're near a Zoid. It's like seeing something for the first time you are fascinated by them. And I'm the same way when I'm around you. Like a child in a candy shop finding all these different things about you it's just like tasting a new candy. Finding out things about you is just like unwrapping a new piece. And all the candies taste wonderful. So in other words Jamie you're sweet and good as candy. So in other words you are one of the best things that ever happened to me." Link finished and took Jamie's remaining hand in hers. The priest looked over at the ring bearer. "The rings if you will." He said as the ring bearer stepped up. Jamie took one and held it in his hand. "Jamie do you take Link to be you lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer for sickness and in health?" the priest asked as Jamie slipped the ring on Links finger, "I do." He said as he held Links hand. "Link do you take Jamie to be you're lawfully wedded husband for sickness and in health for richer or poorer?" Link took the remaining ring and slipped it on Jamie's finger. "I do." The priest smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." With that he closed his book. Link looked at Jamie. Jamie smiled and captured her lips. The crowd clapped as the happy couple made their way down the aisle. Cherry blossoms blew around them. "I love you Link. I'm so happy your mine, now and forever." Jamie said as he kissed Link. "I love you so much Jamie." Link said and kissed Jamie again. The car drove off toward the place they were spending their honeymoon. In the back window it read just married. As it drove off into the descending sun.  
  
**Epoligy **

Link and Jamie have never been in so much love they have now just announced the birth of their first son Daniel that they usually called Dan. (that's for you bladesdeath ;)!) He has Jamie's misty grey eyes. He's got Links beautiful orange; blonde hair. He's also got her nose for trouble. But link and Jamie couldn't be happier. "It's a happy ending to a very happy story." Is all she'll say. She and Jamie have continued to be polite for the blitz team. They'll never give that up. And their son has shown an interest in it. Jamie and Link couldn't be happier. "Its just perfect," Link said "with you by my side that is. I love you." "I love you and I always will," Jamie said and kissed Link. "Now and forever."

And that's a wrap cut and print that's the end of the Keaton. And their son has the same name as bladesdeath. Just because he stuck with me all the way even thought I take forever to update. Anyways thanks to all the people who reviewed and will review thanks you guys and please if you liked this one go read chibi randomness. It's really good. So go review or go read another one of my story's k see ya when I see ya.


End file.
